


Rescues Can Rescue

by PleaseNoAngst



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, I love dogs too, I love lin beifong, I think?, Lin Beifong - Freeform, Other, Prompt: Lin Beifong takes in a stray, Short One Shot, rescue dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseNoAngst/pseuds/PleaseNoAngst
Summary: Lin isn't one hundred percent sure how she ended up at the pound after work today. But after overhearing one too many conversations from two of her officers about how they should train their new dog, she's intrigued.Prompt: Lin Beifong takes in a strayThank you @Sennaswap on Twitter for the idea.I posted this on Twitter too.If there are any errors, please let me know, wrote in a rush.Hey group chat <3 Love you all.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Rescues Can Rescue

For #softlinsunday and my Moots on Twitter. 

Lin isn't one hundred percent sure how she ended up at the pound after work today. But after overhearing one too many conversations from two of her officers about how they should train their new dog, she's intrigued.

Lin doesn't consider herself lonely. In fact she appreciates her own company, but has been made aware by her friend Kya, that maybe she needs something other than work to concentrate on. The metalbender wouldn't usually allow someone to talk to her like this, but Kya is different. Over time, she’s been able to let her walls down for the waterbender. 

Before she can delve further into this thought, she's interrupted by growling coming from one of the cages. Lin turns to the cage with the ominous sound coming from it, reading a sign on the bars that states, 'Be wary, dog may bite!' 

She's already interested in what sort of dog could be inside. She crouches down, keeping her eyes low, and slowly brings some of the pound’s complementary treats out of her pocket. The Chief drops some through the bars and waits. 

Slowly, a scruffy looking, tan mutt comes out of the cages’ shadows. She doesn't get a proper look at the dog, so she just waits patiently. It gobbles up the treats, still wary of the stranger that has appeared in front of it. The metalbender drops a few more treats and waits. 

This back and forth goes on for a while, till Lin decides to try feeding the dog food from her hand. Getting a better look at it now, the dog seems to have wiry fur and heterochromatic eyes. It takes the food tentatively from Lin's hand, and moves backwards once it's done eating. 

Some time passes, Lin isn’t sure how much. But by this point she has gained the dog’s trust and is scratching it behind the ears, one of its legs twitching in satisfaction. 

'Hoba?' Lin quietly questions out of nowhere. It's ears prick up at the sudden sound. 'I will call you Hoba.' Lin states. The newly named dog's eyes seem to sparkle at the idea. 

The metalbender huffs at herself in disbelief. Who knew the Chief of Police could have grown attached to an animal this quick. But there she was, walking out of the pound with her new pup in tow, a forest green lead and collar to match. Both of them have a bounce in their step that they didn’t have previously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, second official ao3 fic i guess. I know this one is short. But I like it and had a nice time writing.
> 
> Again, if any errors, please let me know. Thank you.
> 
> GC if you're reading this bit, I simp for you all. Stay safe everybody <3 !!
> 
> Fun fact: Hoba is the name of the first meteorite I saw on Wikipedia lol.


End file.
